Army friend
by Ph0t0graphyzero
Summary: Story includes Alex Vause and Danny Chapman (Pipers brother) some flashback in army times. And how Alex and Piper meet of course Danny helped that happen. Btw if you don't like mine story or how I write don't read it thanks.
1. chapter 1

You wouldn't be alive if not one person saved your life. That one person witch saved your ass from terrorist attack. He is your best friend, brother you never had, mate that you trust your life. Person who always told you better then heroin you used to take. That mate who saved your sorry ass from death. You looking at him like you remembering bad and good times with him in army. That time then you too got in trouble for making fun of army lady boss. That time you thought your arms going to broke after a lot of push-ups _._ _2009June20 U.S army._ _"Hey, Danny you never thought why she is so loud about?"Alex asked._ _"I don't know Lex maybe not enough sex." Said Danny laughing with Alex together._ _"You have to say something Private!" Loudly asked army lady Sergeant._ _"Nothing miss!"said Danny straight standing near his friend._ _"To you I'm Sergeant, Private! Did you understand?!_ _"Yes! Yes Sergeant!"_ _"Yeah, not enough sex today..." Quietly said under breath so nobody would heard her._ _"Vause and Chapman 200 push-ups you assholes now!!!"_ _"Fuck Lex you and your mouth." said Danny and at same time laughing carefully with Alex. After couple minutes you done doing that "workout" like you always say. Your boss lady is looking you in eye's and you into hers. "Go to yours beds all now!!!"_ _"By the way Danny she is mine." Danny laughs his ass hard._ _"Good luck Lex, you will need it." They two laughs together_.

You remember good times because then it was bad you get bad dreams how you almost died. But your dreams always end up with two bullets in your leg. That feeling how you can't walk you end up in wheelchair. But you alive because of Danny Chapman. After couple years you and Danny decide to take a reall good break maybe never to return like a retirement. Of course you will miss it, but you had enough of 10year's in army with crazy people. But it was amazing because you had your back safe and it was pretty fun to have sex with girl's. Girl's always liked how you look in uniform it was big turn on for them. You didn't see Danny after 10 year's and you missed him so much. You want to call him ask him how's he's doing, but you to shy to do that. Like you killed bad people but call him you are pussy.

2018June12 NYC. Coffee shop.

Finally you are home back to your childhood house. Your mom is happy you back from war from terrible place. She is happy you alive, you can't blame her or other to choosing army life. Your mother is proud you are strong woman. She always knew you strong but army made you more stronger then ever.

Hello, what can I get you today?"

 _"Hey, one ice cold coffee with caramel syrup, please" Alex smiled._ _"Your name?" Barista did same as well._ _"Alex." she grinned to girl."Okay, 4$please." "Thanks beautiful" Barista smiled wide._ _Alex grabbed hers coffee and saw on coffee cup her name with little heart and a phone number from Barista. Alex laughed and relaxed outside enjoying her coffee and NYC beautiful weather._


	2. Chapter 2

2018.NYC.June13.Childhood home.

Beautiful morning in your childhood house. Your mom is making you morning breakfast, like in young day's then you we're 12 year's old rebel. You was stubborn and sometimes not even sometimes a lot of times you were lazy ass but smart kid. How lazy? You didn't give a shit about other people only you care about your mom. You finished 12 year's in school yes, but after that you didn't search for a job. Why would you, your mom met better guy he wasn't like your "farther". Your "biological father" that guy was just a sperm donor. So you didn't give a shit about him Of course you met him it was awfully cringe and disgusting.

1997.April07.Outside near the bar.

 _"Hello, do you know where can I find Lee Burley?" She asked._

 _"You just did kid, what do you want, sex or something else?" said smiling and looked at her body._

 _"No, I don't need your fucking.. Listen I'm here because I asked my mom who is my biological father and she told me that it was you, I have proof." said a bit angry._

 _"Give me that, okay. So what do you expecting from me?" asked annoyed._

 _"I don't know, maybe some father-daughter talk?" said with question look._

 _"Do_ _you_ _need that? I don't have time to talk with my "kid's" who I never saw in my crazy life. Bye kid, have a great life." He left already and Alex didn't matter to call him say bye._

 _" Well that was good meeting you asshole..." Alex thought loudly._

In your head at morning came in all memories how was like growing up. First kiss,first girl in your bed yeah that was stupid idea to bring straight girl from school. You were wild kid. Your mom and "step-dad" was very confused and they laughed at you how scared you were at that moment. But you happy you didn't had homophobic family you have protective and supportive family. That family witch you proud about. "Step-dad" talked with your mom and decided you need to grow up more be responsible and they wanted you to try army academy to see if you like it. It was idea because they saw how you liked cartoons and movies included with army people or comedy movies. It was only small talk if you would like it we will support you. But funny how even your mom was fine about it but step-dad wanted more to see you better not doing shit stuff. After that you diced to do it try it.

It was good choice to go to army. But after 10 years and fooling around with girls you got old. Jesus more adult. You want peace and settled down with person you maybe fall in love. Yeah it only a dream but maybe it will happen one day, you hope. You finally finish your breakfast and thinking about memories and you realize you didn't even talk ir heard what your mother said to you.

"Sorry ma I was a bit somewhere else"

"It's fine sweetheart, it happens to me too you know day dreaming I guess."

"What you were thinking about so much?"

"Just some old memories in house you know like childhood and when you guy's told me to try army academy."

"Oh, that was dangerous but at same time good talk to say to you."

"Ha, yes you didn't like it, but James helped you to understand the good things in that life choice."

"You lucky he is smart like you can make woman convince them."

"Yep ma, thanks for everything you guy's did to me."

"Don't thank baby you deserve that we love you so much."

"I love you guy's too."

"So now big question did you called you brother Danny hm?"

"Ma, don't do that, it's not that easy..."

"Alexandra Pearl Vause, you have to call him he calling me one day in two weeks and asking about you are you even alive he asked."

"Ma, it's just after we diceded we want break of army and everything. And since when we don't communicate anymore."

"Well baby brother and sister don't do that you know that."

"Yeah but we do that."

"And you too need to stop for sake."

"I know ma, I will call him."

"You don't need to, he is coming tomorrow here to visit me, so he is going see you too, understand?"

"But ma, n-.."

"No, don't even start Alex."

"Okay ma."

"You will thank me later." Alex left kitchen having a smile on her face did outside some army routine exercise for her body who was perfect but never stop doing what you love, but army is different we know that.

 **Hey, thanks for reading this shitty fanfic. Just wanted to say thanks. And btw Alex will meet Piper. Just not yet hehe.Byeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

2018.NYC.June14.Danny's home.

Danny woke up in the morning and hearing that his sister going crazy again with music by "Lady Gaga-Dancin' In Circles" . "Another crazy morning". Danny thought loudly. "Heyy, don't judge me Captain America. I having a good morning, besides you know I had yesterday a bad day." Yeah I know, that idiot cheated on you, I don't get it why you don't let me kill him." Danny said serious stern voice. He only wanted protect his little sister. You would laugh at that "little sister", Piper was not kid anymore but Danny was like father to Piper and Cal. After Danny come back from Afghanistan, he rushed to NYC central hospital. The biggest horror he saw his family had big injuries from car crash accident.

2015.New York central hospital.December14.

"Yes hi, my sister called me she is in hospital with parent's and brother, where can I find them?" He said fast, almost nurse understand him.

"Sir, your last name?"

"Danny Chapman. Chapman!" he said loudly to make it as fast to get to see his family.

"Okay sir, calm down please. Come with me." Danny followed the nurse.

"Are they okay?Are they gonna be okay?"

"I need you to get calm sir. Your parents in bad medical position, but your brother and sister are fine, they will be okay. But about parent's you will need to talk with Doctor, I will get him." she left him to be with his sister and brother.

"Thank you." He looked at them and begun crying and sobbing. Dear God please don't take my family from me, I just return home please don't take my family from me. I know I only pray in army when I think I'm going to die, but please don't take my family away."he is holding Pipers and Cals hand.

"Well hello mister Captain America" she laughed carefully to not damage something she could make worse.

"Little sis you alive oh lord thank you!"

"Hehe I was only sleeping, you can't rid of me for now, ouch my stomach, I can't laugh so much"

"Yeah be careful little sis. How are you, how you feeling?"

"Danny you ask so many questions bro" smiled a bit Cal."

"Heyy little brother, I missed you so much guy's. I wish we could be somewhere else not here in hospital and you guy's in pain. I'm sorry guy's."

"It's not your fault Danny, mom and dad was arguing again and they hit the car accidentally."

"Again?! What happened again?!"

"Calm down brother, you can ask them. By the way are they okay?"

"I don't know, nurse told me to wait for a doctor."

"Oh, okay I hope they are okay."

"Yeah me too"

"Yeah."

"Hello, I'm Dr.Grey, nurse told me you are family member, brother?

"Yes, I'm Danny. Danny Chapman."

"Nice to meet you Danny. So your brother and sister have some bad injuries from car crash accident, but they will get well after couple weeks so they fine."

"Thank God, thank you Dr.Grey so much."

Yeah, thanks doc. but what about our parent's?

"Can I talk to you Danny in privately?"

"Yes sure. Hey, guy's calm down okay?

"Yeah okay."

"So what about my parent's? Are they fine?"

Danny come with me. You see your parents are in very badly condition. Your parents brain is damaged. I'm so sorry."

"So it means they are..?

"I'm sorry Danny, they only can breath with help of machines."

"Oh my God, noo.. no..." Danny fall on his knees and cried." I have to tell my brother and sister, I don't know how, but I have to."

"Take your time Danny, it's hard to accept that so fast... Danny I know it's not good time to ask... but maybe you want donate your parents organs?"

"Yes, just give me one night and I will talk with my brother and sister about this and I will sign the papers."

"Of course. And thank you for donating you save couple lives today. I'm sorry for your loss.

Danny talked with his brother and sister about parents death, it was so hard not to cry at that moment. Piper and Cal agreed with Danny that they let donate parent's good left organs. It was hard to say goodbye. Since that day Danny understand he has to and he will protect and be not only big brother but at same time a father to them. A funeral Danny was strong he was tough he didn't show emotions like his brother or sister. Danny got support from his buddies from army, but he didn't called Alex. He didn't tell about his judgmental family, why he would Bill Chapman and Carol Chapman was not that family you tell about to other people. Danny wanted to be only with his family he has left with Piper and Cal, Danny didn't told or call to Alex in month's, but after a year's he dicided to call Diane Vause, Alex mother, they had good relationship like Diane was his mom too. Danny didn't share about Alex to his sister and brother because the loss was more importantly for them not some friendly time to chat. And at same time Alex didn't know well about Cal and Piper. He only told about Piper and Cal a bit. Like he told he had one sister and one brother nothing more how can you chat about that more when you in war field.

Back in Chapman house.

"Because I don't want you end up in jail Captain America."

"Can you stop calling me like that?"

"No, it fits on you so good" Piper laughs hard.

"Shut up. So where is Cal?"

"I guess with his girlfriend?"

"Oh, that boy is growing so fast"

"Yeah, and he lives in car on wheels near woods, that's cool I guess."

"Yeah and dangerous..."

"Danny relax, you tough us some good defensive skills and how to use a gun. Our Captain America."

"Well yes, but you know I miss you all two in home."

"We all grow up we we never were kid's since our parent's you know."

"Yeah true. But I can punch your asshole ex-boyfriend show him a lession from Chapman family you know."

"No, I'm fine Danny."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Captain America"

"You weird sis sometimes, okay listen I'm going to meet my ex-friend or friend I don't even know, house and her mother so don't wait for me."

"Yeah sure, have a good time."

"You too, I love you."

"I love you too, Captain America."


	4. 4

Alex getting ready for big meeting with Danny. You never know what can happen, maybe Alex and Danny will throw punches at that moment while they talk and get angry one of them. They got in fights in army and almost got kicked out for it. Alex was more trouble maker, but Danny won't be like a tree and stand always. Maybe after 10 year's they grow up old enough to talk like adults. In army people are trained to be strong and tough in all horrible situations. It wasn't always easy to calm Alex after stupid conflicts with boy's who didn't liked her, because she was strong enough to beat them and a lot girl in army liked a lot Alex touch.

"You ready to meet him?"

"No, who would be ready, ma?"

"Oh, Alex by the way he don't know you are here. He only here to meet me. BUT don't even think about leaving this house now, you must meet him."

"Ma,why you didn't told me that yesterday?!"

"Shhh, Alex Vause calm down now."

"Fine we talk about it latter, and why I must talk with him?"

"It's not my place to talk about, he will talk to you so don't even think about throwing punches in this house, understood?"

"Okayyy, I'll try my best."

"You better, I won't allow boxing fight here in _**my**_ house..."

"Sure ma." Alex laughed.

Couple minutes passed away Alex was nervous like hell. Her mom just drinked tea and was a bit nervous too, that Alex won't be so damn angry to get in fight with hers brother. Knock in doors...

"Hello miss Vause, how are you?"

"It's wonderful to see you Danny boy.

"You too Miss Vause." He hugged Diane warmly.

"Hi brother."

"Hi sister."

"You never called asshole!" She punched in his face.

"You little fucker, you always punched like a girl."

"Alex!"

"It's okay Diane, I deserve that, after all." He laughed.

"It's good to see you brother."

"Long time no see, so good to see you."

"How you been? How is your judgmental family holding up, bro?"

"About that Alex..."

"What happened you look sad?"

"Well about that, my dad and mom died in car accident." he looked apologetic face in her eye's.

"Wait.." Alex freaked out.

"Do you remember after Afghanistan mission I took first plane?

"Yes, I think yes.."

"And I was meeting my brother and sister in hospital. My parents already was gone."

"Oh my God Danny, I'm soo sorry brother..." she hugged him so strong."Wait, why the fuck you didn't called me!?"

"I'm sorry Lex, I didn't want to bother you with my problems and I needed to be with my brother and sister. I only wanted be with them, sorry Lex I didn't told about my parent's death..."

"I understand you bro, but how is your sister and brother? Are they fine?"

"Yeah they good very good. My brother finally grow up I guess he lives near woods with his girlfriend in a car on wheels. And about my sister she.. well she finally single."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She got cheated, on idiot Larry or who the fuck that guy is. I asked my sister if I can kill him but she said shes fine."

"Haha I hope she is okay, will you get me introduce to her?"

"Vause she is my sister so don't think about crazy stuff, okay?"

"Sure bro, we just maybe talk and be friends, that's it."

"I know your "friend's" meaning Vause, I know you grow up and all that shit but besides she is straight."

"Danny all girls in army was straight."

"Okay shut up Vause I don't wanna know."

"And I never would hurt your family bro, you know me."

"Yeah you right, but yes I will introduce you to her." Alex and Danny finally was together again like brother and sister.

"Danny maybe you would love to join us for a dinner today?" She asked.

"Yeah sure Diane, I would love it. I'm just going to call my sister." He picked his phone from his pants pocket and called Piper.

 _«"Hey, Pipes I'm at my friends house, I will have dinner with them, don't wait for me okay?"_ _"Yeah, sure Captain America. When you will come back?"_ _"Stop calling me like that, you know I hate it, and I don't know maybe tomorrow at morning."_ _"Okay then, have a nice dinner Captain America, love you byee!"_ _"Love you too sis."»_

"Captain America?" She looked confused.

"Yeah she calls me like that since I joined army."

"Yeah, I know why." Alex looked at Danny and laughed.

"Shut up, I have enough of her always calling me like that."They laughed shared funny stories and had wonderful time. Finally Alex and Danny again together not in war field, finally calm and peaceful time.

P.S. _Thank you for wonderful supportive comment (4th) that made my day so better thanks. And thank you to people who reads my pretty shit fanfic and follows or favoring or something xd. I didn't write because I having pretty bad time boo me but I'm fine like in that song "I'm a mess" and thanks again for support people just want put my thoughs here hehe. Btw how's to everyone oitnb s6? I loved it3_


	5. 5

**2018/July31/Forked Lake/Morning**

It was calm and beautiful morning you thought in your head. You decided to drive to a nice lake place, which Danny told you about.

Lake was beautiful as Danny told you. Water was for first cold but weather was warm so no problem not to go.

After couple minutes of far swimming you decided to get warm. Get some water and enjoy sun. You heard someone is coming from forest. You like "Meh just a woman walking." You decide enjoy your quality time again.

You notice that she's alone. You notice again that she is so hot and whose abs god whose good looking abs. It's your weak spot in hot people. She's tall, brunete, looks pretty strong, you bet she's dominant person. Wait why you think about that, you thought to yourself.

 _"You know it's not polite to stare at stranger's?"_

 _"Ehm, I wasn't.. I was just thinking."_

 _"It's okay kid chill."_ Alex grinned. _"But you stared like hungry wolf stares at meat"_ She told her.

 _"I wasn't."_ She told her while getting all blushes. Shit calm down you thought for yourself.

 _"Sure kid."_ She laughed at her. _"I'm Alex by the way, nice to meet you."_ You gave her a hand shake but something happened like you never felt in your life.

 _"I'm Piper. Nice to meet you too."_ What was that you thought, some stranger gave you handshake and you all worried you think.

 _"You come her often to Forked Lake?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Nah, just sometimes it depends from weather."_ Piper said.

 _"Yeah it's nice like now and so hot."_

You look at her and say with your dominant voice like you did always at army with girls it always helped. You notice she blushing again.

 _"Um, yeah, sure."_

You said calm not to look weird. You nervous like hell. Like It's your first crush it's weird.

 _"Shit I have to go."_

You look at your watch. _"Piper listen I have to go meet someone but maybe you want to go get some coffee with me next week? Here is my phone number text me, don't be shy girl, I know you more than that."_ Alex winked at her.

 _"Sure, I will think about it."_ Piper grinned at Alex.

 _"I know you will, see you soon Piperr."_

 _"Like I said we will see. See you soon too Alex."_

You too gave each other hugs and goodbyes. It was weird and different like back in the day you think. Always it was about sex to get in girls pants you mean panties:). But now you just had friendly chat with a beautiful girl something new Vause something new...

 **2018/August1/Chapman house/Evening.**

 _"Hey how's your morning swimming today?"_ Danny asked.

 _"It was nice, I loved it."_ She smiled.

 _"Why you so happy today and that enoying smile on your face."_ Asked confused.

 _"It's nothing."_ Piper said to avoid Danny's eye's.

 _"Tell me, I won't judge or something, come on please."_ He smiled.

 _"Fine, while I was enjoying nice water and beautiful morning I met woman."_ She blushed.

 _"I'm not even surprised."_ He grinned.

 _"Shut up bro._ Piper said annoyed

 _"So what happened next?"_

 _"We chatted for a bit, but she had to go somewhere so she asked me out."_

 _"It's a date sis."_

 _"Nooo, it's just two people and coffee."_

 _"In New York city. Who knows maybe even more."_

 _"Okay, shut up Captain America."_

 _"Again with that name.."_

 _"You love it."_

 _"No. Oh my friend from army is here. By the way **she** want meet you."_

 _"She? I thought it's a guy."_

 _"Oh I didn't told you. Well now you know._ Can you make 3 cup of coffee?

 _"Weirdo._ Okay I will." Piper walked to kitchen to make coffee.

 _"Heyyy, brother!"_

 _"Hey Lex. How's your morning and evening going?"_

 _"Thanks it's so nice, by the way NYC lake was so goood."_

 _"Oh you been swimming?"_

 _"Yeah, I found yours place."_

 _"Okay come in, you'll meet my little sister finally."_

 _"Yeah finally. Hello my name is Ale- x.. Piper?"_

 _"Alex?"_ Piper just stand in front them like a stone.

 _"Wait you know each other?"_ Danny asked both of them confused.

 _"Yeah.. I met your sister at Forked Lake this morning."_ She said looking in Pipers eye's.

 _"Yes, it's so weird."_ Piper said slowly.

 _"Okay kid's let's go talk in kitchen. We have a lot to talk."_

They talked like a 3hour's straight. Alex heard about Piper a lot and Piper heard about Alex and Danny's friendship. She understood that Alex and Danny was like family (brother and sister). Alex understood that Piper is smart,strong supporting sister. Share memories was nice for Danny and Alex. Piper love Alex and Danny's strong friendship.

 _"I can believe you didn't told about me to her, you ass."_

 _"Sorry, just sometimes war field always interrupted and all problems was hit in my face."_

 _"But now it's good to be back and share good memories with you."_

 _Okay, I'll give you two some privacy_. Don't do funny stuff here! Goodnight."

 _"Goodnight, Captain America!"_ They laughed at same time.

 _"Shut up both of you!_

"So you and my brother are crazy one's"

"What do you mean?"

"You two almsot died in war field. It's a lot. I don't know what I would do if I would lost him..."

"Heyy, don't think about that, he is back home safe. I'm so proud of him, he is so strong even after what you and your brother been through. It's a lot, to lost parent's." Alex took Pipers hands in hers.

"Yes. Danny was like father to us. And I wanna thank you for saving his ass sometimes."

"No problem Pipes. Like I said I will do anything for him or his family like he did.

By the way you still up for coffee tomorrow?"

"Maybee." she smiled

"I bet you are." Alex grinned.

"God, it's so late, I better go to bed. See you tomorrow?

"You will. Goodnight, Pipes." Alex kissed Pipers forehead.

"Goodnight, Al." Vause you in trouble, you don't do that to girls. Something new...

 **Heyy, I'm here again. Yeah a lot bad gramma. But if I'm honest I can't fix it sorry not sorry. But if you one who don't care continue reading. And thanks a looot to people who reads. BTW Alex and Piper meet finally but for now no horny shit stuff sorry not sorry. Maybe in future. I want them to know each other more and a lot will be Alex and Piper together time. I won't leave Danny, Diane and Cal. They are important too. Byeee. See you in next chapter after 3 day's.**


	6. 6

**2018/August 2/Morning/Vause house.**

Vause family was having nice dinner. As always Alex helped her mom to cook breakfast. Having Alex at home finally save it's like breath again after long time. It's not easy to live and know that your daughter is in danger.

But your husband James helped you a lot, you love him so much. He helped you to raise Alex, and he taught her a lot of things in life. But most importantly he didn't judge your daughter for being herself or what she loved. James was like father to you. He protected you from almost everything, he the person who taught you how to defense yourself from bullies in school and life. You were smart kid but like you know you were dumb too. But you grow out of it. Your parent's proud of you and you happy they are together and they love each other.

 _"Where is James? I didn't saw him at the dinner while Danny was visiting."_

 _"Yeah, I forget to tell you. He was visiting his friend and he helps James to find us new place."_

 _"Ma, you didn't mention this. Why do you want to move?"_

 _"Alex, sweetie, it's just we want a calm place. NYC is not that place for that."_

 _"I understand ma, but immediately call me then you find a new apartment, I'll help you to move stuff in new one."_

 _"Of course sweetie, you know then you finally will settle down you will do the same."_

 _"Maybe who knows. After army stuff and finally reunited with Danny I just want to live near lake and have a family. It's like I'm getting old..."_

 _"No sweetie, it's just after what you been through all that bad stuff you saw. You just want calm and peace in your life."_

 _"Yeah, I'm getting old." Alex said in nervous and at same time laughing voice."_

 _"So maybe you met someone?"_

 _"I don't really know ma, I feel strange while I talk with her like I'm teenage again, my hands sweat, I stop thinking, I just I don't know..."_

 _"Alex maybe, I didn't saw you in years but I know that you in love. What's her name, and how she looks, where did you met kid."_

 _"Ma, slow down. Her name is Piper. She is Danny's sister. She has blue eyes, beautiful body, blondie hair, at first we met at lake then at Danny's house. It's was weird for first but we chatted for a bit."_

 _"Awww my little Alex, you really like her."_

 _" I don't know ma, and we will see. I have to go, my date is going be in couple hours. Do I look good?"_

 _"Good? You look better then good. "_

 _"Thanks ma, I love you see you later."_

 _"Good luck, oh wait you don't need that, the Vause charm always helps."_

 _"Yeah thanks a lot for that."_

 ** _Pipers and Alex chat_**

 _Heyyy, so you up for coffee?_

 _Yes, where and time?_

 _I will send you link gps and at 7 o'clock._

 _Okay thanks see you later._

 _You too._

 **Couple hours later at coffee shop.**

 _"Hey, Piper!_

 _"Hey you too! So this is your place where you meet girls at first date?"_

 _" If I would be with other girl, I would just drink coffee here and just talk about random shit and that would lead to sex."_

 _"Ohh, so what we are going to do, because you would not get in my pants so fast as you think Soldier."_

 _"Captain Alexandra Vause."_

 _"Oh even Captain."_

 _"Well, you know I was in war field for good couple years, so I got a little bit better status, like Danny. Wait you tried to make joke?"_

 _"Kinda yes Captain Alexandra Vause."_

 _"Sorry, it's just... I'm a little bad at flirting, in the army it was easy. We just saw each other's horny faces and had sex no strings attached."_

 _"It's okay. Did you find someone in the army you liked."_

" _Yes but she was clingy at that time she wanted sex a lot with me sometimes she got jealous. She wanted have something more than just sex. But we broke up I mean we weren't together like **"girlfriends"** but 'I said I like you and sex is good but you not that person I imagine my future'."_

 _"Yeah, I can relate to that a bit..."_

 _"Danny told me that you had a boyfriend."_

 _"Who cheated because I took our relationship slow. He said Piper maybe let's get marry and live our life together. But I asked him ' is, children, in our picture is'. He was avoiding it. What about you Alex, you see in your own picture beautiful wife and beautiful kids?"_

 _"Yes, I want get old with my future wife and have two kids and just relax in sweet home and watch tv or have camp fire like that stuff."_

 _"That's so sweet. Army changes you I guess?"_

 _"Yes, the army changed me a lot. I was a rebellious teenager but my mom's husband helped me and army was the answer and I'm not regretting it."_

 _"You don't call him dad?"_

 _"Nope, of course he helped a lot like a real dad, but I call him James since my mom met him. I don't have real dad like I don't even know if he is dead or alive. He is disgusting man. Let's not talk about him, what about you Piper Chapman? I know only your brother Danny boy."_

 _"Well I have another one brother Cal. He's kinda lives alone in the car with his girlfriend. Well don't judge he's like a wolf in woods don't ask. About Danny you know everything since that big talk. And about me... I'm just blondie who loves reading and works at the library."_

 _"Sounds dirty you know?"_

 _"Shut up. I just love books that's all."_

 _"Yeah, books are a great thing to skip time."_

Piper with Alex talking about everything that they didn't even realize how time was it. They walked and talked to each other. Enjoyed nice and beautiful weather at NYC Central park. They didn't rush anywhere. They just did what couple do at the date I guess. Alex realized it was night and asked Piper something. No don't even think about it.. You dirty...

 _"Hey, Pipes look it's so late now and I'm not let you go home alone. So maybe you want spent a night in my apartment?"_

 _"Um, I don't want to bother you Al..."_

 _"No, it's fine, and if you don't trust-"_

 _"No, I trust you more then you think."_

 _"Okay let's go then."_

 _"Lead the way Captain Vause!"_

Well I decided no to write _alex said that or like that and piper said that... So enjoy dialogue :D Thanks for support people. See you in couple day's. Byeee._


	7. Chapter 7

**_You are hearing a lot of gun shots and mans and womans pain moans. You get up from your bed and see the old war field. You see your army friends are shooting to enemies. You notice you are in yours uniform. Danny comes all bloody with two guns of M4 rifles._**

 ** _"We got ambushed!"_**

 ** _"How the fuck they find us? Are you okay?_**

 ** _"I don't know does it matter now? And yes I'm fine._**

 ** _"Danny you bleeding, you got shot?"_**

 ** _"Yes but I'm fine, no bullet in my arm."_**

 ** _"Alex, I'm serious I'm fine. Now go with me protect our country name and innocent people."_**

 ** _You see bleeding people, woman and man helping other to save lives. You don't waste time and protect other with Danny. Enemies are all dead. But it's not happy ending. People got hurt it's serious shit. But you don't get a panic attack in war field._**

 ** _You help Danny to stitch his arm from bleeding. It's fine now you fine. You go help Danny to rest. You lie him down. But someone is coming you see he has a gun._**

 ** _"Danny shoots with his gun but you got bullet near your heart it's hard to breath. You look at Danny._**

 ** _"Alex!!!" Danny go's near you to stop bleeding but it's late._**

 ** _"Brother it w-was a-" You trie talk but you got shut up._**

 ** _"Shhh, don't talk..."_**

 ** _"Wait, I have too... It was big honour to be here with you. Please take care of my mom."_**

 ** _"Don't say that Alex, please don't go."_**

 ** _"Promise you take care of her PROMISE!"_**

 ** _"I PROMISE my life."_**

 ** _"I lov-ve you bro..."_**

You wake up from the nightmare you breath fast as you possible can. You check that spot you dreamed in nightmare. You fine you better then fine. You alive. "Fuck." You said loud to yourself and calming down your intense breathing. "I need water now." You get up and go to kitchen to calm down and catch more breath. "What the fuck, third time I have this shit." You relaxed and decided to go to your basement gym. While you go you see how early you got up. 4AM always at that time you got nightmares you try forget them by punching boxing bag. You punch hard as you can sounds like you want to kill someone. All your anger on that bag. You are sweating to much, your face and back is so wet from doing this.

You woke up to get some water and continue your sleep. You drink your water and ready to go sleep but you heard some weird noise. You go after them and you see it's not small and not big enough room a called basement. But you so curious so you come in and you notice Alex is in that room, punching boxing bag. It's 4AM it's weird for you to see that. Danny only drinked water at that time but Alex is just beating that bag as hard as you see. It's a bit scary what Alex can do but at same time hot. You go closer and see how she is wet from doing that.

 _"Troubles with sleep?"_

 _"God you scared me Pipes. Why you not in bed?"_

 _"Hehe sorry, but I can ask you the same."_

 _"I just do that always."_

 _"You bad at lie ing, you have nightmares."_

 _"Ha yes, Danny says that too, but how you know?"_

 _"Well, my brother always woke up at that_ _time and he just drinks water. But you just punching innocent bag."_

 _"Ha yes, does he told why he always up at that hour?"_

 _"No, but I know why. He doesn't share about his nightmares. Do you?"_

 _"Oh me? No never."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because it's not that dreams you want to share it's not cute or romantic dreams it's nightmares."_

 _"But maybe you will share with me?"_

 _"Maybe with you I don't know. But now you have to go sleep. It's 5AM, and you deserve sleep."_

 _"Will you go with me? I mean not in same bed. You know what I mean."_

 _"Yeah. Did someone told you that then you talk like that you look adorable?"_

 _"No, but you told me."_

 _"Okayy, let's go Pipes. I'm going to get cold shower you go sleep. See you at morning."_

 _"Now it's morning."_

 _"Yeah go you woman."_

Piper is in bed sleeping as she always fall in bed so fast. And Alex just got from the shower to her bed. "Why I still dream about that" she thought for herself.

 **Morning Vause aparment/** **August6/9AM**

You woke up again but you had good sleep after watching Alex show with the boxing bag. It was really hot, how Alex good at it. How she is strong and beautiful. Wait. Hot and Beautiful? Okay Chapman relax. She just gorgeous. Okay shut up.

 _"Good morning, Pipes! How was your sleep?"_ Alex asked while making herself coffee.

 _"Good morning to you too Al. It was nice."_ Piper smiled.

 _"I bet I heard some noises while I was going out of shower to bed."_ Alex smirked.

 _"What? What did you heard?"_ Pipers heart beating like crazy.

 _"Nothing much just how you moaned my **name**."_ She said in seductive voice.

 _"Amm, that's haha... Amm ha.. Well..."_ nervious laugh

 _"Relax Pipes, I'm joking! But if that was true that would be hot as fuck."_ Said laughing at Piper.

 _"Shut up you, and you scared me!"_ She almost passed out.

 _"Haha, but really it would be so hot. To be honest Pipes, I would love to put my hand in yours panties and just have fun. Because you are so hot and I really like you."_ She walked to Pipers direction.

 _"Oh my god. You really mean that?"_ Said Piper

 _"Why I wouldn't. You beautiful, hot, smart, strong librarian. We know each other for couple days but I real would like to know you more sexual."_ Said with that seductive voice.

 _"Umm, that's hot Alex. I really like you too. But I'm not ready. Well yes, I like the woman and man. But I only kissed a girl in school, nothing more."_

 _"Well I will help you Pipes."_ she smiled and hold Pipers hands in hers.

 _"Okay."_ she said with nervous look.

 _"But now we have to go ready for a movie. Get something simple."_

 _"Oh movie?"_

 _"Yes, you will enjoy that one. Get ready."_ She said proudly.

 ** _Well in next chapter is kinda involved horny stuff. But I have T rated, so if you not old enough bla bla or that stuff for you is ew don't read it. I kinda wanna keep it family friendly here. In this fic is not a lot sex stuff... My goal is to make them in love and have family. So you won't find something wow here. Thanks and See you later._**


	8. 8

2018/August 25th/ Morning/Chapman house.

Morning at Chapman's apartment was always calm nothing loud. It was back in the past though. Then Bill and Carol were together with kids. Piper, Cal, and Danny. Oldest was Danny then Cal and Piper. Sometimes Danny was the best friend to them, he helped with homework and school he protected them told about boyfriends and girlfriends. After college Piper come out to brothers because they were only supportive family members. Bill and Carol were very traditional about marriage. Like they always said 'You Piper have to marry a man and you two a woman.' It sounded normal at the beginning while they were kids. While Piper was at college had little crushes on **hot people**. She met Larry in college, he looked cute, calm, smart, and yeah mommy boy. But Piper didn't stop because of that she tried and they been together for a couple months. And after that Larry decided he is not happy, yeah for Piper this relationship was boring. But she wasn't the one who cheated. After seeing Larry in bed with another woman was, of course, hurtful feeling but at after while some thinking she was relieved she is a single woman. Being single is not a bad thing, you feel the free person you can do what the fuck you want. Sometimes at nights, you can feel lonely and miss the human touch. But you met someone new, not a man better a woman. Being with Alex changed a lot in you, you more happier than ever was. Your mornings is not anymore just not being in bed and watching tv. Now you get up like your brother at 5am. You do some morning yoga after that you eat your breakfast. After dinner you do some exercises to feel better. At night you go have cold shower like at mornings. It's new life you have now. You don't regret that so much. You feel free.

'Good morning world.' you look at window how loud New York city is doing today. You do your morning routine and get change clothes to go to kitchen so you could eat something today.

"Good morning Captain America." Piper said like it's normal hello.

"Mhm good morning sis. Why so early?" he asked you confused, and making two cups of coffee.

"Just changing my life-style, trying something new." Piper told while searching something in the fridge.

"Oh, that's nice, do you have plans for tonight?" asked Danny, sitting on chair and eating his breakfast. Piper finally find what to eat today and sitted with Danny to eat breakfast and have shit chat.

"Yeah, Alex asked me out to see a movie, you okay with that?" she said while taking cip of coffee.

"Yeah sure sis, I trust Alex and I don't mind you being together." He smiled, while finishing he's coffee. But Piper just laughed and punched him in arm.

"Haha we are not together smart ass, we just friends." Piper told and finished her coffee.

" We will see sis." Danny cleaned his and Pipers cups after that they watched tv. They we're watching something about Nature problems. Piper couldn't stop thinking what to wear or what will happen after movie. After couple hours Piper got message from Alex.

 **Hey, beautiful!:)**

 **Hey, Alex. How is your morning going?:)**

 **It's pretty boring I think. And what about yours, anything interesting?**

 **Nope, me and Danny just watching tv...**

 **You ready for a movie?:)**

 **Yes and what about you Captain Vause?**

 **I'm sure I'm am kid. By the way dress code simple like in what you feel comfortable. I'll will arrive at your house at 8PM is that okay?**

 **Yes, can't wait. See you later.**

 **Yeah me to kid, see ya.**

"What are you smiling about?" Danny asked, while watching tv and drinking some beer.

" Oh nothing, just Alex texted." Piper said like it's not big deal. "Okay I'm going to get dressed." And she did what she said.

"Sooo, what movie are you two going to watch?" Said Danny loudly so that Piper could hear him and continued to drink he's beer.

"To be honest I don't even know bro. But I think some comedy or fantastic movie." she said same loud voice like him, and looked at mirror if that hoodie and short shorts was good enough. She walked back to living room to ask Danny's opinion. "So what do you think, is it nice or screams **_I'm teen_** "

"Sis, you going to cinema with Alex and Lex is pretty old fashion she doesn't care how you look. And yes you look nice." He smiled and enjoyed he's friday evening.

"Thanks bro." she sitted near him and continued watching tv.

 ** _8PM_**

Alex arrived to Pipers and Danny's place. After nervious seconds she decided to go out of the car and walk near the door to ring the bell. 'Okay Alexandra Vause don't stress out so much it's just simple movie night,1-2-3 go.' **_*Ding dong*_**

"Oh she is here I'm going-..."

"Nope I will lead you I'm your brother so let me -hicupp- " Danny told with that drunk voice who had sleep in that too.

"You drunk enough bro." she said calm.

Heyy, Alex my bro and your best friend is drunk so I need your help to get him in bed."

"Heyy, sure Pipes.And you look beautiful today. Long time I didn't see him drunk."

"Hehe thanks you not bad too and it's rare he drinks alcohol but he's adult I can't judge."

"Yeah me too. I understand him so much. I think he needs a woman in he's life."

"Yes I agree so much."

"You know -hicupp- guy's I can hear you you two -hicupp-"

"Mhm buddy let's go." Alex helped to

"Oh, look he's sleeping like someone hit him with bootle." Alex laughed because that happened back in army day's.

"Yeah I see that. Okay let's go, I'm pretty sure he will woke up only at morning with big hungover."

"Yes, that's not nice at all."

 ** _8:45PM_**

Alex and Piper had funny conversation about Danny. Alex asked more about Pipers parent's and other brother. It wasn't happy conversation but it wasn't a secret or something horrible. Piper shared a bit about her family and Alex well she...

"So what about your mom and step dad, if you don't mind asking?"

"My mom and James well they are great. My mom is happy with James, if my mom happy I'm happy too. Interesting thing they decided to move out to different place _more peaceful_." Said Alex while waiting for green light to light up.

"Wouldn't you want that, I mean then you meet girl and have children with her. NYC it's loud enough and sometimes stressing." Said Piper while looking at the road.

"Yeah, I would love that. I understand why my mom want that. But I would move out if my girlfriend would love too." Alex smiled.

"Imagine having peaceful morning with your love of your life." said Piper and blushed a bit.

"Mhm, I would love it, who knows maybe it will happen one day." said Alex and looked at Piper warmly.

"Oh, look we are here. Let's go?"Piper blushed, said with nervous voice.

"Yep, let's go." smiled Alex.

Hello, welcome to AMC Empire 25. What can I get you?

"Hello, two tickets to **The Meg**."

"Anything else would you love to buy?"

"No thank you."

"That would be 14$ Thank you, have a nice movie night."

"I think she tried flirt with you."

"No, she didn't. She was only doing her job kid like being nice to customers. By the way are you jealous type?"

No! I'm just saw her body language and how she said _anything else would you love to buy?_

"Haha Piper chill she was being..." Alex looked again to girl, and she saw that girl was winking at her.

"Nice? I think she was flirting with you." said a bit jealous voice.

"Nah, she is not my type." Alex said.

"What is your type Al?" Asked Piper like it's not big deal.

"You Pipes." She said with husky voice.

"Oh." All Piper could say at that minute. 'Fuck me' Piper said with heavy breath.

"What did you said?" asked Alex while eye fucking Piper.

"Nothing, let's go find our seats."

"Sure kid." Alex smirked.

"Wow not a lot people here today."

"Yeah, well better for us. Almost our cinema now." grinned at Piper.

While Piper kinda enjoyed fantastic movie about shark Alex got bored and wanted to try something different she never did with girls. Alex placed gently her hand on Pipers thigh. Blondie felt it and liked but didn't show that, continued watching movie.

Brunette decided to tease Piper more and it worked just fine. Alex was so proud about it because it worked so good. Alex did what she wanted and continued her hand go up and down, slowly and more near Pipers private part.

Of course blondie tried not to move, breathing was not easy to calm down. Piper got fast horny by Alex touch, who wouldn't that hand is going up near your wet panties. Alex can smell you and you know that.

"Pipes, what's the matter?" she asked with seductive voice. That voice for sure belonged to Alex. God that voice makes you so horny. No one made you so aroused.

"Fuck... Alex please..." breathed loudly.

"Shhh Pipes someone will hear you, they can kick us out or even call police." breathed to Blondies ear.

Piper got from that hot breath on her arms and legs so many goose bumps. Alex just smirked, what Alex can do to Pipers body just by touching her. Alex can even imagine what could happen in bed. Who knows how Pipers body will react to Vause amazing tongue.

After couple strokes Piper couldn't stande it anymore and grabbed Alex hand and got fast in the car. The car was placed in private parking place for car's, so nobody was here to disturb them.

"Why we here Pips? Alex asked fake confused look. Knowing how Piper is horny right now.

"Alex if you won't fuck me right now I will fuck myself in front of you now." said with that hungry sex look.

"Lay down now."

"How you will fuck me Al?"

"Shhh, now I'm here and shut up and enjoy while I'll finger you."

"Mmm, fuck me please."

"I'm on it. Oh look you wet."Alex slide her hand in Pipers panties. "Can I lick it? Because this... fuck this looks so fucking delicious."

"Yess Al, fuck mmmm you look so hot."

"Believe me you look way more hotter than me. Let go, I won't rush but say if something wrong."

"Yesss Alex please don't stop! Fuck!"

"You okay?"

"Fuck Al don't stop please faster and harder mmm fuck yes!"

"You little horny girl you want harder and faster? You will get that." As Piper said Alex did that and did that so good.

"Babe fuck I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Do it for me baby."

"Fuckkk!!!"

"God you came so much, wow."

"I'm sorry Al-.."

"Noo Pipes, it's so hot and big turn on."

"Thank you Al and I'm sorry I called you **_'Babe'."_**

"Nah it's fine Pipes you can call me like that I don't mind."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ahahah, yes you horny one."

Piper and Alex was together for couple weeks now, so it wasn't a weird thing to be a **_girlfriends_**. And first time sex in car was pretty hot, not so comfortable but nice one. In parking lot was pretty dark but was at same time late so they fall asleep, tired from fingering and heavy breathing and big one orgasm.

 ** _So that's was pretty shit xd. And after couple weeks xd hahah I'm pretty shit at this xd. Who still reading this big thank you for you._**


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly Piper was sleeping while Alex woke up first, at first Alex didn't understand where she was. She cleaned her eye's a bit and saw just a few car's in parking lot, decided not to waste time here anymore and tried to woke up Piper too. Couple times of copes in blondies arm helped Alex to wake up Piper.

Piper finally woke up and same as Alex didn't recorecognize where she was and how much time it was. Piper stretched her sleeping body and smiled widely to Alex.

"Good morning baby, you fall asleep in car like you can see" said Alex to Piper, and kissed her girlfriend in lips.

"Mmm, good morning baby, well thank god we are alive" said Piper, looked at car's windows which were kinda detected from warm breathing and you know what I mean.

"Oh, you surprised why window's is detected, well it's kinda your fault miss Chapman"said Alex, smirking at Pipers reaction.

"Oh, of course is mine fault Captain Alexandra Vause but I didn't make myself horny and get fucked in car peculiarly in the parking lot, I don't even know how nobody saw us"

"We just we're lucky plus parking lot is private it's my friends so no problems costed me or you"

"Did you planned this?"

"No, what? Never I'm not like that"

"I'm sorry babe, just thought."

"It's fine Pipes, we better get going and by the way I don't mind you being naked but I think you want get dressed"

"Shut up, do you mind?"

"Pipes I fucked you in car with my fingers in your beautiful pussy"

"Yeah, and I love it."

"Oh, I bet you did. I need to stop by to a gas station, do you need something?" Alex started car and buckled up her seatbelt. "Buckle up."

"Water would be perfect." she smiled and opened her window. "Mmm, weather is beautiful today" grinned blondie.

"Indeed, do you wanna hangout later this day?" asked Alex while driving a car.

"Yes, that would be great." Piper smiled to Alex.

Morning was beautiful indeed, sun was shining, bird's we're singing were songs. It didn't matter that people were rushing somewhere, it was nice morning for Piper and Alex, no worries, no problems, no stress. Time to time Alex and Piper looked at each other, crazy in love maybe time will show that.

Alex stoped to a gas station to buy some stuff for a car and other stuff she needed. Piper stayed in car and turned radio station louder. On radio was ... how you can't turn that louder. After music smashing time Piper noticed Alex was talking to a gas station worker and kinda looked like Alex flirted with her.

"Hello, what number is your car?"

"Hi, it's third one"

"2018 Honda Civic type R the red one"

"Wow nice"

"Yeah thanks I love the car too."

"That girl is lucky to have you"

"Hm" smiled Alex, paying gas bill.

"Call me if you want some serious action in that car."

"Oh, I won't need it. I had enough time in that car with that lucky girl."

"Oh..."

Alex left the gas station and flirty girl. She opened doors and saw Piper with weird look on her face. That look who will say ' _I will kill you if you won't say me the truth right now' Alex had no reason to lie. Why even? She has everything stuff, the girl, best friend, parent's, almost everything._

 _" I'm back, here's yours water my lady." she handed Piper bootle with water._

 _"Thanks I guess." she took water and looked to a different directions._

 _"What bite you, Pipes?_ she asked, while starting car's engine.

 _"Nothing."_ said in serious voice, drinking her water.

 _"Pipes.."_

 _"it's just you talked to that girl so.."_

 _"Wait are you jealous?"_

 _"What? No, never."_

 _"Whatever you say Pipes."_

They drove couple minute with calm music, talking about random things, having a moment of their life. Piper is falling so fast for Alex but you could say same about Alex. They are so different but at same time so inevitable.

Alex arrived at Chapman's house and saw grumpy brother of Pipers. She kissed deeply Piper on the lips and whispered something into her ear. While blondie said byes to Alex they both grinned but one person not.

 _"Where you too been all night?"_ he asked while making him self a cup of coffee.

 _"I and Alex just spent time together"_ she said.

 _"Oh so now you a couple?"_ asked Danny.

 _"Pretty much yeah, please don't be mad, because I love you too both and I don't wanna see you too punching each other like a mad man."_

 _"ha we only did that, then she was hitting on girl I was having a thing."_ said Danny, while drinking carefully his hot coffee.

 _"What I don't know about?"_ she looked at him in curious way.

 _"I won't tell you miss Late night."_ he laugh.

 _"I will find out, you know that."_

 _"Mhm, listen I'm happy you too find each other and now you a thing, I'm proud of you kid, finally a decent partner."_

 _"haha"_ said in sarcasm voice. "shut up."

 _"You love me."_ he told

 _" Yes I do."_ they both smiled at each other.

Danny drinked his coffee and reading on internet about new stuff he missed while was in army. Piper was just in her room thinking what to wear for a secret evening-night. Piper was nervous about today's plans with Alex, not knowing where are they going, what they will do. Late a night something interesting to think.

" _Danny! I need your help with new outfit"_

 _"Again?"_

 _"Yes, you know Alex way more then me, she asked me out for a date and said nothing sexy just simple and comfortable clothes and warm._ _What does even_ _mean?"_

 _"Oh, okay let's see what you got"_ he looked what she had in her closet.

 _"Yes, here you go, your outfit."_ It was big hoodie,pants like for running, waterproof jacket.

 _"Fine I love it, you always good at it, thanks bro."_ she kissed him on cheak and pushed him out of room.

After couple of hour's Piper finally got everything done, she had couple of minutes to do something else, so she watched TV with Danny (what else you could do?Don't even tell me) Piper got message from Alex that she is outside.

Ding dong! (shut up it's good bell)

" _She is here."_ she walked to a door to open. "Heyy babe" they shared quick kiss.

" _Hey Pipes, you look gorgeous."_ she eye'ed Piper quick so Danny won't make a comment or something.

" _well I'm here too old fuck."_

" _Hahaha, I know you ass"_ Friends hugged each other and begin to playfully punch each other arm.

" _You punch like a private_ "

" _And what about that?!"_ Alex punched Danny harder.

" _Can you too calm for a second, Al let's go"_

 _"Okay, I'm coming._ " she smiled at Piper.

" _Hey! Alex you bring my sister safe."_

 _"Will do Sir."_ she did the soldier gest.

Piper hugged Danny and left the house. Alex and Piper got in the car and journey is about to begin.

 ** _I'm so lazy sorryyy._**


	10. 10

You driving to the place where you was with your mom and James. The place you camped with your family. The place where you can hear birds singing, that place you can hear and feel windy tree's.

You remember that beautiful night with your parents. By the lakeside, you created nice camfire, you didn't think about responsibilities at that time, you weren't rushing somewhere, you didn't kill bad people at that time, you was just innocent kid who celebrated your birthday with parent's.

For 10th birthday you got present from parents a small gift, it was a book survival guide. Since 5 year's old you were tought about nature, wilderness in woods. About nature you knew a lot.

Your only wanted to spend time with your parents at that beautiful lakeside, not big house but beautiful view. You could spend at that place so much time. Place was a lot far you remember. Lake, woods, small house, sauna near lake bridge which James made, a dream place you loved since childhood.

You woke up from your thoughts and realized that Piper was sleeping, it looked not so comfortable, you smiled how your girlfriend looked so cute while she was sleeping. You won't denie you were nervous a bit how Piper will react about James Johnson-Diane Vause place. Your family wasn't rich or something like that, your family was hard working one.

 _"Heyy Pipes, we arrived."_ You say while, you park your car near little house.

 _"What..I'm awake sorry, it's just your 'weekend plan' is so far away..."_ she looks like saw something incredible in her life.

 _"Pipes are you okay?"_ she asked, while opening car's trunk and grabbing stuff from it. _"Let's go baby."_ she kissed her's cheek and grabbed softly her hand.

 _"Alex.. It's soo.. Beautiful here."_ she looked around with amazed look.

 _"I love this place, it's kinda place I want to spend my whole life here but like I need job and you know this place kinda far away from houme where I live with my family and you with Danny."_ she smiled, they were walking to the house and Alex showed the place. _"Let's go I will give you the private tour."_ she smirked and left stuff from trunk on couch.

 _"So this is the Vause-Johnson's family house"_ said Alex, holding her arms up and gesturing around.

Piper was impressed how house could look.(Guest room) Little open fireplace, theater room with big couch bed, near nice looking kitchen. _"Wow Alex, it's so cozy here I'll could live here my whole life, no people, no problems, no noise, no nothing." Said Piper_ , looking around.

 _"Yeah, I wasn't here couple years, my mom and "dad" sometimes visited this place but like this place kinda far away from city, plus they have apartment in NYC."_

 _"And nobody lives here?_

 _"Nope, we have a friend who stays sometimes here, we thought to sell it because to far away and if I would creat future.. No job near here or school."_

 _"I understand you completely, living like almost in woods."_

 _"Okay you go change your clothes to more comfortable and warm, because we'll spend some time near lake place."_ She smiled to Piper and walked to kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

 _"Sure!_ Blondie walked to other room to change clothes, seeing how small was house and cozy surprised her.

 **After couple minutes...**

Both girls talked about what they would imagine "could happen" future plans, kid's, private house and all that lovely stuff.

" _Can you imagine having two kids or more?"_ Asked Piper, while looking at fireplace.

 _"I mean at some point yes, and even **if we** would be ready I don't mind having even 4 kiddos." _Said Alex, looking at Piper with smile.

 _"Why four? Of course I don't say I don't want a big family, it's more like why do **you** want big family?"_

 _"Pipes, first of all I think because I never had brothers or sisters, in my family was only me and my parents. I want have something like you have, you have two brothers who in future will have their own familys too, imagine how will be cool to see our kids married and your brothers kids and big family, big celebrations, birthdays. To be honest Pipes, I'm really tired from war field I just want to solve my problems and **creat a family with you one day**."_

 _"I'm happy to hear that."_ Blondie gets up from comfy chair and sits on Alex thighs. _"Because I want that with you too, I love you babe."_ She kissed Alex on lips passionately.

 _"Mmm, I love you too, baby. Oh do you think I will be 'that cool mom' ?"_

 _"I bet you will, Alex Vause." she grinned_.

Couple minutes of kissing and saying cute thing's to each other, they decided to go to house and watch some xmas movies.

 _"Did you ever were lonely, like lying on the bed, listening music and and just thinking that you so lonely?"said Piper, looking in Alex greens eye's._

 _"Yeah a lot times to be honest. But most in army camp. After long day, in my head is only screams, poor innocent woman's crying, language I don't even know. After that bloody day,_ _I lie down on bed and just thinking about then I will go home and have something beautiful like family. What about you?"_

" _To be honest with you I never thought in years I would want family, of course one day in future but time fly's so fast that you even don't notice. You just learn learn and learn and then you finally have a job. You have this routine and you finally thinking about meeting someone, falling in love with that person, living with her and at some point you to start talking about creating family you would really want to have."_ she grinned.

 _"Yeah, I could say same, then I singed for army I thought, I only care is my country, I will serve for her, I like my job, I love who I am now. Of course I'm not proud killing people but it's my job. But hey look at me I look good."_ Alex flashed her abs at Piper and started laughing.

 _"Alex! Don't make me blush!"_

 _ **Morning/7am/Lake house./**_

 _"Good mornin_.." Piper said to Alex, who was working out her ass. _"Do you always working out?"_

" _Come on, Pipes I know you love running, no wonder you have those legs."_ she finished her routine work out and kissed Piper on the cheek.

" _Well I only run but not doing whole body strength routine."_ she said.

" _Hmm. Do you want coffee with pancakes?"_

" _You made breakfast? It's almost 8am, how you so fast."_

 _"Don't forget your girlfriend is military one."_

 _"Oh, yes of course. You and Danny so similar, he get's up early and makes healthy breakfast. I guess army is no joke."_ she told.

" _Haha true. But don't worry I'm not always so early, I like sometimes just be in my bed and listen chill music."_ said Alex, handing breakfast to Piper.

" _Thanks, mmm this tastes good. And by the way I love sleep, so you have to get used to it, because I will love having you in bed with me."_

" _Anything for you love and I'm pretty sure I will love that too having you closer."_ Smiled Alex, watching her girlfriend fill hungry tummy of hers.

" _Why you stare so much?"_ Blondie asked with confusing look on her face. Piper continued eating her breakfast with coffee.

" _Maybe I see in front of me beautiful blondie girl, you **really** hungry."_ Alex got up from chair and cleaned kitchen table.

" _Yeah that's why I woke up early and plus my girlfriend is military woman so you know early morning here we come."_

 _"Hehe, you know you don't need to get up early just because I'm used to it."_

" _No it's fine, like you know Danny is like you, he gets up early every morning, so I'm used to it."_ She finished her coffee and thanked Alex for nice breakfast. They decided to go chill and watch some tv. After some time, Piper fall asleep and Alex either.

Alex woke up first after some good nap time, she tried to woke up Piper too but blondie was so into sleep.

" _Pipes! Come on, we have to go, your brother maybe is worried about you."_

 _"Nah.. He's fine, I bet he's asleep."_

 _"Don't you wanna call him?"_

 _"I can't, I left my phone.."_ Blondie said in sleepy voice. "You may ask why?" she said. _"Because, I didn't want someone to disturb our time, like I deserve free time."_

 _"I understand what you mean."_

 _"Wanna know something"_ Piper yawned loudly, with big smile on her face.

" _Yeah sure baby." Alex smiled._

 _"I love you so much." she kissed her lover._

 _"I love you more, my sleepy baby." she kissed Piper back._

Piper and Alex got their stuff in car, and headed back to home.


	11. 11

Chapman's apartment/12am/

While Piper and Alex were unpacking their stuff from the car, Danny was sleeping on the couch, the guy must be watching a movie and was too tired to care about it.

Piper unlocked the door and helped Alex to bring their stuff inside. Blondie saw that her older brother was asleep on the couch, she smiled at him and gave him blanket and closed the door, to let him peacefully sleep.

"Hm someone is asleep " Piper said quietly to her lover, making some tea to herself and Alex.

"Yeah, some movie made him sleepy."

"You know it's rare that Danny would watch the whole movie and talk about it. Oh, by the way, you want some pie?"

"Yes, I would love some. I always try to suggest him watch a good movie but he always will fall asleep or won't watch it properly."

"Well, he sucks on Friday movie nights."

"Let me guess you love movies."

"You don't even know." she smiled at Alex.

They ate some pie and finished their tea.

"Did you watched Hacksaw Ridge?" Asked Piper. 

"Yeah, to be honest with you I could see myself as that main actor.''

"You were like him in the war zone and that was kinda annoying.'' Danny told them with a sleepy voice while entering the kitchen and smiling at Alex.  

"Annoying? Since then my personality was annoying to you?'' Alex said with fake hurt voice. 

"Oh don't even start with that fake shit.' He laughed, while took some cold water from the fridge. 

"So you're telling me she was like that Desmond from that movie?' Piper asked with curiosity and continuing drinking her tea. 

"Oh yeah exactly like him, stubborn, never gave up, sweet to girls. But of course, was sometimes pain in the ass.

"Haha fuck you, Danny, maybe I was stubborn and never gave up the type of soldier but I do know how to use a gun.''

"Indeed.'' he said with a serious voice. ''Did Piper told you she knows how to use it a gun?''

"She did and I'm not surprised since we all know military stuff.'' she said.

"Perks on having soldier brother and now you babe hehe'' she smiled.

After them chatting about everything they could remember, Alex's phone started ringing, it was her mom. ''Oh, it's my mom'' She accepted the call fast.

''Tell her I miss her so much'' Danny told smiling at Alex. 

''I will.'' she said whispering. ''Hey mom, it's kinda late, is everything okay at home?'' Alex looked all worried while talking with her mom. ''Okay, i will.'' she ended the call and started getting ready. Piper with Danny immediately asked what's wrong.

''Alex is everything okay?'' they both asked at the same time all worried.

''My step-dad James is in Hospital, I have to hurry my mom is scared.'' she says shocked.

''Can we come with you?'' Asked Piper.

''Yes of course, Danny can you drive?'' she couldn't drive at this mind state right now.

''Yes, come on let's go!'' he said, getting Alex car's keys. 

''Alex, what your mom said over the phone, what happened to James?'' Piper asked holding Alex's hand.

''Mom told me that they got robbed and the robber had a gun and he shot James.'' she said with anger and worry.

''Jesus, Alex listen, your mom and James will be okay, most important thing right now be with your family.''

''She's right Alex, I know you wanna kill that guy but now your family is more important.''

''I know, are we near Hospital?'' she asked.

''Yes, we here, let go''


End file.
